fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Luminique Hale / La Elemagica PreHanCure!
is a Pretty Cure fan series created by Luminique Hale. The non-PreHanCure version was released as La Elemagica via Fanfiction.The series focuses on high school students, who have the power to transform into the legendary warriors to save the entire universe. Production The season consists of teenagers who have magical powers and abilities to save the evil universe. Each season has based on other common ideas and details and it have the most members have large groups, the representative, and their theme color have. The leaders are respectively theme color was red for the boys and pink for the girls. The current format is about the Magical Boys and Girls, who allows to transform into La Elemagica as they have collectible items (RainGems in Rainbow Rocks!, DreamCards in DreamTopia Come True, ASouls for Shaolin Sparkle and InvestiKeys for PuzzleMirage!), transformation devices and weapons, as the main connecting item is watch, which allows to gain abilities and wishes and for communication. Most of the main protagonists have currently more than 12 members, which they are in High School or Middle School itself. The protagonists are 13-17 years old, their outfit was commonly school-like uniforms/suits; but it have more on warrior-like with a pop and colorful design. Prismatic☆Dream Once upon a time, a magical world of Luminique, welcomes the Prince Rojo de Mashiqua, first son of King Luminario and Queen Colorama to celebrate his birth. In favor to give the magical ritual to the young prince, he receive the magical power of strength, emotion and full of ability to bless the magical rituals, under with the 48 Colorful Spirits. Suddenly, a welcoming party turns a disaster. The Luminique invades Chromatique. The want to get the throne to make the Luminique into Chromatique. King Negrindo, the half brother to King Luminario, and being the other half of the Queen, are made into a big fight. Also, Queen Colorama fights Queen Rashana because Rashana loves Luminario, while Negrindo loves Colorama. During the tragic fight, Queen Colorama said to a servant named Andreja, that Prince Rojo is not allowed in the place because the Luminique was in a danger. Andreja is still protects the baby until she was brtually killed by the one of the Chromatique guards. The baby was still crying until King Negrindo still angry for the baby and he fells a baby into the modern world of Kesshogaku. On the other hand, the famous song writer and composer Jonathan Red and a singer Scarletta Due's son died after Scarlett's birth. This is the same day that Prince Rojo and Scarlett's dead baby was swapped, in which the dead baby disappeared, leaving Prince Rojo was the son of Jonathan and Scarlett. Then it was revealed that the swapped baby was revived. Scarlett said that their baby was a miracle, her wishea are granted that the baby was alive and give his happiness for music. After from the hospital and the concert for their baby (whose was the missing Prince), a bomb threat was sudden into a biggest tragedy. The missing baby was kidnapped by unknown target. What if should be related to their rivals or the guards of Chromatique. Jonathan and Scarlett are dismayed for their missing of their baby. They are broadcasted by the news all around the world, but it didn't found. Since a kidnapped prince was left in a old town, a poor family take cares for him, naming Joren Ariz. 16 years later, Joren Ariz, a poor boy who has a passion of singing and dancing, which his adopted parents, siblings and relatives are proud of him. He was lives in a old town of Razamai, who wants to accomplish his goals for his family. However, he didn't know that he was adopted, and he was the missing son of the famous singers (but the real and biological parents are the King and Queen of Luminique) so he was going to Kesshogaku to find his REAL parents. One week later, Joren discovers Kesshogaku. He was go to Kesshogaku for the first time that he saw large towers, richest people, and expensive cities. He is auditioning for the singing contest, but it was too late. Until he meets Erica Kareina, a girl who has a passion also for singing and dancing. They met each other until a monster appears, Erica was kidnapped. A monster was arrived and Joren runs away and he was defeated after he fights a monster without any protection. Until he runs away and hide and he discovered a Red Gem, that turns into a Prismatic Phone. He grabs it until he met Fritz DeNost. He was confused if he used the phone and therefore, he was transformed into Cure Warrior for the first time. He attacks a monster, turns into manier and hard to attack. With the help of Steph Barbosa, Trent DeNost, Kayla Fliss and Quinn Akira, the monster was defeated, and he saves Erica from danger. He didn't know that Joren was a Handsome Cure. Days later, a gem-turned-device Prismatic Phone were also connected to find the more PreHanCures across the Kesshogaku. Lexie Lohan, Isaac Gali, Riley Quill, Marco Ritch, Paulo Vera, Wanda Singh, Nikki Beller, Ollie Tinkman, Allan Shaw, Daryl Orlando, Zhack Jee, Grace Polika, Calie Way, Yassy Watson, Helen Carlos, and later soon to be, Erica, thich they are gratefully chosen to be a PreHanCure. Since the team are met for the first time (even they don't know), Joren was flashed in a magical halo after the battle and it was hit in a car. Jonathan and Scarlett revealed that the hitted boy was his missing son. It was revealed that Joren was the missing son of the famous song writers. Since he is living with his biological parents, he rose to fame for his popularity because he has a passion of singing. Therefore, Joren's real biological name was Jonas Red. Luminique Academy, a school for all the Dreamers and Believers, in which Jonas transfers to the highest section. Jonas seems similar to his "possible" classmates that most of his classmates are teammates. Erica and Fritz remembering Jonas, who was Joren. Since the team are reunited again as "friends" and "classmates", they are met for the first time and they are close each other. Joren was introduced as Jonas. By the following day, Jonas got the magical power of fire, accidentally burns his old guitar and threw it away. Jonas didn't know that why he has magical powers and he gets more energetic. Because he has magical mark on his palm, in which he didn't know that his REAL parents are the King and Queen of Luminique, and he wants to reveal his true identity. The Prismatic Cures are now in an idol group called PRISMA. As of this roller-coaster adventure of the story, the Prismatic Cures are ready to fame to know the magical past between Luminique and Chromatique, to show their popularity by their passion of singing and dance, and Jonas wants to find his true parents again that he would became the right of being the Prince of Luminique. The magical and musical adventure is starts now. PRISMA sings and dances with you.~ DreamTopia Come True Cures Prismatic☆Dream : / '|キュアウォリオ}} The main character in the series. A poor young boy who has high spirits and he wants to reveal his true identity and true self. He dreams to be an idol, who is the missing son of the famous composer and singer; but he was the missing prince of Luminique. As Cure Warrior, he is the Luminique Ruby, who controls the power of fire. His theme color is red. : / '|キュアアンジェリック}} Sweet and innocent. Lover of Jonas who loves something cute and sweet and she thinks easily what she can try. As Cure Angelic, she is the Luminique Quartz, who controls the power of love. Her theme color is pink. : / '|キュアクエーサー}} A loyal and cool friend, who is excels at soccer. He can be scatterbrain sometimes. He is friendly to others, and always to know about what it is right. As Cure Quasar, he is the Luminique Sapphire, who controls the power of water. His theme color is blue. : / '|キュアコティリオン}} Innocent but nerdy gal. She is calculates easily and likes to know about science and mathematics. As Cure Cotillion, she is the Luminique Topaz, who controls the power of light. Her theme color is yellow. : / '|キュアファイター}} A philosopher of the group, who likes to read books and he excels at English. He can distracted his mind when he see something a big error. He loves to going to library to learn and inspire. As Cure Fighter, he is the Luminique Emerald, who controls the power of earth. His theme color is green. : / '|キュアレヴェル}} Serious and naughty influencer who loves a type of fashion and makeup. She seems "mean" by others and strangers. As Cure Rebel, she is the Luminique Amethyst, who controls the power of wind. Her theme color is purple. : / '|キュアアーケード}} A boy likes basketball and a part of the Varsity team. He was rival to Allan but he can be too friendly and can lift anything. As Cure Arcade, he is the Luminique Amber, who controls the power of thunder. His theme color is orange. : / '|キュアデキシー}} A cold and timid skater who was quit after her injury. She loves stuff toys and she can care and love to other people. As Cure Dixie, she is the Luminique Aquamarine, who controls the power of ice. Her theme color is cyan. : / '|キュアセンチネル}} As Cure Sentinel, he is the Luminique Zircon, who controls the power of the telekinesis. His theme color is turquoise. : / '|キュアコンバット}} As Cure Combat, he is the Luminique Peridot, who controls the power of the teleportation. His theme color is chartreuse. : / '|キュアマスク}} As Cure Masque, he is the Luminique Tanzanite, who controls the power of the moon. His theme color is navy. : / '|キュアヒーラー}} As Cure Healer, he is the Luminique Agate, who controls the power of the grounds. His theme color is viridian. : / '|キュアオラクル}} As Cure Oracle, he is the Luminique Garnet, who controls the power of the lava. His theme color is maroon. : / '|キュアオラクル}} As Cure Maestro, he is the Luminique Jade, who controls the power of the gravity. His theme color is teal. : / '|キュアシュヴァリエ}} As Cure Chevalier, he is the Luminique Spinel, who controls the power of the motion. His theme color is indigo. : / '|キュアレジェンド}} As Cure Legend, he is the Luminique Tourmaline, who controls the power of the animals. His theme color is olive. : / '|キュアアバン}} As Cure Avant, she is the Luminique Rubellite, who controls the power of music. Her theme color is magenta. : / '|キュアインペリアル}} As Cure Imperial, she is the Luminique Padparascha, who controls the power of time. Her theme color is coral. : / '|キュアブロケード}} As Cure Brocade, she is the Luminique Morganite, who controls the power of stars. Her theme color is peach. : / '|キュアシャンティイ}} As Cure Chantilly, she is the Luminique Citrine, who controls the power of the sun. Her theme color is canary. : / '|キュアティファニー}} As Cure Tiffany, she is the Luminique Beryl, who controls the power of mirrors. Her theme color is mint. : / '|キュアエクスクィジット}} As Cure Exquisite, she is the Luminique Opal, who controls the power of the sky. Her theme color is azure. : / '|キュアダズル}} As Cure Dazzle, she is the Luminique Kunzite, who controls the power of glitters. Her theme color is lavender. : / '|キュアメレンゲ}} As Cure Meringue, she is the Luminique Alexandrite, who controls the power of nature. Her theme color is rose. DreamTopia : |キュアマジシャン}} As Cure Magician, he represents Fire Magician. His theme color is red. : |キュアウィッチ}} As Cure Witch, she represents Air Witch. Her theme color is pink. : |キュアナイト}} As Cure Knight, he represents Water Knight. His theme color is blue. : |キュアフェアリー}} As Cure Fairy, she represents Light Fairy. Her theme color is yellow. : |キュアアルケミスト}} As Cure Alchemist, he represents Earth Alchemist. His theme color is green. : |キュアバルキリー}} As Cure Valkyrie, she represents Moon Valkyrie. Her theme color is purple. : |キュアサムライ}} As Cure Sanurai, he represents Sun Samurai. His theme color is orange. : |キュアサイレン}} As Cure Siren, she represents Ice Siren. Her theme color is cyan. : |キュアキツネ}} As Cure Kitsune, he represents Thunder Kitsune. His theme color is navy. : |キュアペガサス}} As Cure Pegasus, she represents Music Pegasus. Her theme color is magenta. : |キュアグリフィン}} As Cure Magician, he represents Telekinesis Griffin. His theme color is indigo. : |キュアサーペント}} As Cure Serpent, he represents Ground Serpent. His theme color is maroon. : |キュアガーディアン}} As Cure Guardian, he represents Gravity Guardian. His theme color is viridian. : |キュアサイクロプス}} As Cure Cyclops, he represents Forest Cyclops. His theme color is teal. : |キュアレンジャー}} As Cure Ranger, he represents Motion Ranger. His theme color is chartreuse. : |キュアゴブリン}} As Cure Goblin, he represents Teleport Goblin. His theme color is turquoise. : |キュアジョーカー}} As Cure Joker, he represents Cyclone Joker. His theme color is olive. : |キュアキメラ}} As Cure Chimera, she represents Flower Chimera. Her theme color is rose. : |キュアソーサレス}} As Cure Sorceress, she represents Lava Sorceress. Her theme color is coral. : |キュアニンフ}} As Cure Nymph, she represents Heart Nymph. Her theme color is peach. : |キュアピクシー}} As Cure Pixie, she represents Star Pixie. Her theme color is canary. : |キュアーアーチャー}} As Cure Archer, she represents Mirror Archer. Her theme color is mint. : |キュアユニコーン}} As Cure Unicorn, she represents Sky Unicorn. Her theme color is pink. : |キュアフェニックス}} As Cure Phoenix, she represents Healing Phoenix. Her theme color is lavender. Come True MAGI: School of Oz : |キュアフラム}} As Cure Flamme, he represents MagiFire. His theme color is red. : |キュアベンツ}} As Cure Vent, she represents MagiAir. Her theme color is pink. : |キュアオー}} As Cure Eaux, she represents MagiWater. Her theme color is blue. : |キュアテレ}} As Cure Flamme, he represents MagiEarth. His theme color is yellow. : |キュアナチュレル}} As Cure Naturel, he represents MagiNature. His theme color is green. : |キュアルーン}} As Cure Lune, she represents MagiMoon. Her theme color is purple. : |キュアルミエール}} As Cure Lumiere, he represents MagiSun. His theme color is orange. : |キュアグレイス}} As Cure Glace, she represents MagiIce. Her theme color is cyan. Rainbow Rocks! Shaolin Sparkle ArcanArcade Paradise Notes Gallery Prismatic☆Dream DreamTopia DreamTopiaComeTrue-AlexFuego.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-Alex.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-AlexFireMagician.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-HannahFlor.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-Hannah.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-HannahAirWitch.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-NicoAmana.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-Nico.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-NicoWaterKnight.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-ShellyElec.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-Shelly.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-ShellyThunderFairy.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-MikeTerra.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-Mike.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-MikeEarthAlchemist.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-CassieKori.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-Cassie.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-CassieIceMermaid.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-ReinTaiyo.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-Rein.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-ReinSkySamurai.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-KareenMoon.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-Kareen.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-KareenGalaxyAngel.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-TomyHills.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-Tomy.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-TomyElectricityKitsune.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-ArianeTune.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-Ariane.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-ArianeMusicPegasus.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-SeanBlure.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-Sean.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-SeanSmokeGriffin.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-LeslieBurn.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-Leslie.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-LeslieLavaSiren.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-ChadTwirl.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-Chad.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-ChadCycloneJoker.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-WendieWing.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-Wendie.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-WendieHealingPhoenix.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-EricClock.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-Eric.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-EricTimeSerpent.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-DionClaws.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-Dion.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-DionAnimalGoblin.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-GregHonde.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-Greg.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-GregSpeedRanger.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-PeteWoods.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-Pete.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-PeteForestCyclops.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-LiannaLily.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-Lianna.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-LiannaFlowerChimaera.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-MarielFlew.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-Mariel.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-MarielHeartNymph.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-YvonneBeam.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-Yvonne.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-YvonneMirrorArcher.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-TaylahSkye.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-Taylah.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-TaylahCloudPixie.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-SheenaGems.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-Sheena.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-SheenaJewelUnicorn.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-AronPaint.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-Aron.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-AronRainbowWarrior.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-AronPaintEvil.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-AronEvil.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-AronChaosDemon.png DreamTopiaComeTrue-AronChaosDemonBrutalForm.png MAGI Musicapolis Almost Magical AlmostMagical-Aravis.jpg AlmostMagical-Archie.jpg AlmostMagical-Arista.jpg AlmostMagical-August.jpg AlmostMagical-Belle.jpg AlmostMagical-Emman.jpg AlmostMagical-Flynn.jpg AlmostMagical-Fred.jpg AlmostMagical-Henry.jpg AlmostMagical-Irene.jpg AlmostMagical-Kiara.jpg AlmostMagical-Michael.jpg AlmostMagical-Octavius.jpg AlmostMagical-Oona.jpg AlmostMagical-Regina.jpg AlmostMagical-Ruby.jpg AlmostMagical-Chandler.jpg Category:La Elemagica PreHanCure!